The Power Within
by Aya Brea X
Summary: Vile is sent to discover the mysterious power of X by capturing the B class hunter. Shounen-Ai alert! Vile, X and Zero are the main characters. *Finished*
1. The Plan

Aya: This is my first semi Yaoi fic! I've written other stuff before, but   
this is the first one that's remotely Yaoi..:) I hope you like it! Of course,  
being my first yaoi fic and all, it's not that graphic or anything... but still,  
if you don't like that kind of fic, you should stop reading now. Did I mention you   
should be 18? Just in case I decide to make the fic lemony?   
  
X: Um... "lemony" isn't a word.  
  
Aya: Silence! My fic! MINE!  
  
Zero: He's right...  
  
Aya: *GLARE* No comments? Good. This will be a Vile vs X fan fiction...  
maybe with Zero x X in there somewhere. I'm mostly making this up as I go along,  
so it might not be as good as my normal fics... but since you're not supposed   
to know my other pen name, you have no idea how I usually write anyway!  
  
X: Shouldn't you be concealing the fact that you've got a different pen name?  
  
Aya: Uh... Silence! My Pen name! MINE  
  
------------------------------------------  
The Power Within  
Aya Brea (Chibi_Magical_Aya@hotmail.com)  
  
Chapter 1: The Plan  
  
Two figures stood on opposite sides of the darkened study. Vile had just entered  
the room, having been summonded by Commander Sigma, leader of the Mavericks.  
Sigma stood behind the large oak desk, with his back turned to Vile, and hands crossed  
behind his back. Even though his eyes were facing the opposite direction, Vile sensed  
Sigma studying him the moment he entered.  
  
"Vile, I have another job for you." Sigma annoucned slowly. Vile was not one to   
waste words, so he did not reply and waited for Sigma to continue. "One of my darling  
scientists have come up with a couple of drugs that should help us figure out an old   
mystery... I want you to make good use of them."  
  
"Commander?" Vile hated it when Sigma danced around what he really meant.  
  
"Go down and see Alice at the labs. You should pick up the first drug and use it on X to  
bring him back." Sigma turned around, his smug smile highlighted by the moonlight  
steaming inside the room. "I want to know how X always manages to beat us. The second  
drug should help us with that." The glare from Sigma's eyes sharpened as he narrowed them  
into slits. "Go talk to Alice."  
  
Fully understanding the plan now, Vile took a small bow and turned to go.  
  
"Oh Vile." Sigma called.   
  
"Commander?" Vile stopped and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Don't have too much fun with him until our plan is done, alright?" On this Vile knew  
exactly what Sigma meant. Vile tried to contain the small smirk on his face. Although  
Sigma could not see his face behind Vile's helmet, he could tell Vile was trying hard  
to contain the sick joy this new prospect brought. "But do have some fun..."   
  
--------------------  
  
X and the rest of the 17th unit was dispatched in response to another Maverick attack,  
this time at a university. The mavericks seemed to be after the old inactive nuclear   
reactor at the basement of the Engineering building. The only reason they'd want to  
get to the reactor would be to cause it to go off.  
  
X usually did not like to swear, but this attack was just senseless destruction. The   
Mavericks were attacking just for the heck of it. X sent in his hunters inside the building  
via several different entrances. X himself was going to march in the front door. Someone  
had to cover that exit, and since he was the commanding officer, he was going  
to do it.  
  
"I knew you'd come stomping in without another thought." A voice came from behind the   
receptionist's desk. X immediately recognized it belonged to Vile. He started to charge  
his buster. He had defetaed Vile before, and this time would be no different. No different,  
until Vile stood up and showed that the receptionst was in his arms.  
  
"Don't make it do it, X." Vile taunted. "Miss..." Vile playfully picked up the name   
placard on the desk "...Nala here hopes you wouldn't." X could feel the satisfied  
smile on Vile's face as he lowered his buster and cancelled the charge. Vile tossed  
the placard aside. He would have to wait until a member of his unit came.  
  
"Oh, and don't count on you fellow baby hunters to come save you." Vile almost read X's   
mind. "We took care of them before they even came into the building."   
  
//He's bluffing// X thought.  
  
"All fifteen of them."   
  
//How could he know?!// Terror started to rise from his stomach to the back of his  
throat. //Unless...//  
  
A dark figure appeared beside X. Before he had time to react, he felt a sharp  
pain in the soft, unarmored part of his right arm. X grabbed whatever was  
hurting his right arm with his other hand and yanked it away. He wrenched it away  
from the nameless maverick who jabbed him with it and looked at it. //A surenge?!//  
  
"What is this?!" X demanded as he took a swing at the nameless maverick, knocking  
him to the ground. X stood over the fallen maverick, and glared with intense anger.   
Another nameless maverick appeared behind X, who sensed it and whipped around to fight.   
  
The maverick took a weak swing at X, who clamly dodged it and knocked the less skilled   
reploid off his feet with a jab to the chest armor.   
  
X took a moment and waited for any other mavericks, but none appeared. It was time to deal  
with Vile.  
  
"I should have know." An amused tone was apparent in Vile's voice. "Mere reploids like  
these couldn't get your battle spirits going!" Vile stepped from behind the receptionist  
desk and set the receptionist down on the desk. Vile powered up his shoulder cannon and   
aimed it at X.   
  
X sized up his enemy and got ready to attack. Vile leapt at X with amazing speed. X   
dodged to his left and allowed Vile to step past him. Before Vile had time to   
twist back around, X's right arm connected with Vile's back, causing the maverick to   
crash face first into the ground.   
  
//He almost got me with that one.// X thought as he backed up slightly to put some distance  
between Vile and hismelf. //Time to get serious.// X felt adrealine pump through his   
systems as he powered up his buster. Now that he was between the girl and Vile, he could   
attack!  
  
Suddenly X felt very weak, and his mind clouded. He was powering down, which was the last  
thing he needed to do right now. X dropped to one knee, and tried to propt himself up   
with a hand. He was starting to lose feeling in his arms as well, but his locked joints  
kept him up regardless.   
  
"There, that's it." Vile knelt in front of X and clutched X's chin with his hand, lifting  
his face so that they were at eye level. By now X's eyes were starting to wander.   
"You should know, though." Vile almost cackled as he turned X's head towards the receptionst,  
"That she was already dead." Vile's words brought back some clarity to X's mind and he  
suddenly felt a surge of humilation and anger as he saw the receptiont's empty eyes   
staring at nothing. X balled up his free fist and readied himself to hit Vile, but   
suddenly felt very sick.. and tired... His eyes lost focus again. With a slight push,   
Vile sent X crashing on his back. X, overcome by the sickness and pain, did not resist as  
Vile picked him up. His head rolled onto Vile's shoulder as the Maverick wrapped one of his  
arms around X's waist to hold him up. The last thing X heard before everything blacked out   
was Vile's satisfied laughter.  
  
----------  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Aya: Whee! I finished chapter one! Wait for Chapter 2 probaby in a couple of days. As you'll  
note, I didn't want to make X all girly, afterall, he is the "legendary B class hunter."   
He'll have a good reason to be weak ^_^ Tee hee. 


	2. Weakness

Aya: O-ha! Here is chapter 2!  
  
  
X: *Reads story synopsis* Aya-Chan... why do I end up unconscious at the end of   
every chapter?  
  
Aya: *Grabs synopsis back* Because I like it like that! *Lifts hand up to bottom   
of mouth and laughs*  
  
Zero: *Sneaks a peak of synopsis* When do I get written in?  
  
Aya: Uh... Maybe next week? I'm not sure...  
  
Vile: I thought you hated me in all the X games. How come your first Shounen-ai   
fic is featuring me?  
  
Aya: Because I find your new relationship with X highly fascinating *wink* On with  
the story!  
----------------------  
The Power Within  
Chapter 2  
  
//It's really quiet...// X thought to himself. //I guess it's not time to wake   
up yet... I set the alarm for 7 o'clock.// X smiled and sighed warmly as he rolled  
to one side to get another couple minutes of sleep.   
  
"Wait a minute!" X's eyes snapped open. He was lying in a bed of a strange room. He  
shifted his eyes slowly around and confirmed no one else was in the room with him.   
Slowly he sat up right. The comforter slipped off as he sat up, and he noticed his armor   
was missing. He was wearing the powder blue body suit that went under his armor. This   
looked rather silly, since he looked like some kind of blue mime with the white gloves on.   
With disgust, he took off the gloves and tossed them to one side.   
  
He ran his hand through his hair and confirmed the communitcation radio, a small   
device that was clipped under his hair, had also been removed. There was no way   
to contact HQ. He looked on the sides of the bed... no shoes.  
  
Sitting alone on the bed, armorless, shoeless, he felt humilated again. The events  
of his capture came back to him in flashes, and he a disgruntled look appeared on  
his face. He was still unsure of what happened, but it was clear Vile got the better  
of him in that match.   
  
//Gotta escape.// X gritted his teeth and hopped off the bed. The room was simple.  
Four walls, one door, one bed, and a halogen light strip above. It was about 10ft  
by 10ft, normal height. X took a peak under the bed, and found nothing unusual there.  
The only way out of that room would be through the front door.   
  
Just then, the door knob started to turn. Without his weapons or his armor, X was   
just a bit more nervous than usual, but he also had extensive hand to hand combat  
training, which was something to fall back on now.  
  
A large reploid was on the other side of the doorway. X didn't recognize the   
reploid, but assumed he was a maverick. There were no special decorations on  
this maverick... actually he looked like a larger version of the lower ranked  
mavericks. Still, he was bending down slightly to see inside the room, so he  
was still a clear 2 feet taller than X.   
  
As the larger reploid was sizing up X, the hunter did the same. //It wouldn't  
be hard to over power him.// X thought. //I just need to have him charge me,  
then I can throw him off balance.//  
  
"Come with me." The maverick demanded, eyeing X to see if he would comply.  
  
X looked around the room; it was much too small to do any kind of manuvering   
inside, so he nodded, and started to head towards the door. Hopefully  
he had more room on the other side.   
  
Sure enough, as soon as the maverick moved out of the doorway, X saw that the  
door lead to a long hallway. X started to walk down one direction, and heard  
the maverick grunt angrily after him. X stopped walking and turned around.   
The maverick was pointing in the other direction.   
  
//Now's my chance.// There was only several feet between the maverick and himself,  
it would be difficult, assuming the maverick had any kind of battle skills. X   
made no indication that he was going to move at all, and simply smiled at the   
maverick. As predicted, the maverick leapt at X, who quickly sidestepped the  
charge, raised his arms, and flipped the maverick onto his back.   
  
Immeidately he took several steps backwards. If he didn't want the other mavericks   
alarmed, he would have to take out this one completely.  
  
A familiar weakness overtook him. X pitched forwards slightly. It was happening  
again, like his fight with Vile. The maverick took this opening and rushed X  
again. This time, the maverick connected with X, knocking the blue hunter   
several feet away. X started to roll onto his stomach, but the maverick, still   
mad that X caught him off guard before, picked X up by the shoulders and slammed him  
face first against the wall. The maverick took his hands off X's shoulders and allowed   
him to side down the wall.   
  
Lying on the floor now, X started to bring a trembling hand to his face, which was  
throbbing from the trauma.   
  
"I wouldn't try that again." The maverick sneered. "Get up." X tried to   
push himself off the ground, but the combination of the weak feeling and getting  
slammed into a wall proved too much to handle. He slumped back into the ground   
and winced. "Get up!" The maverick demanded. X didn't want to get attacked again,  
especailly when he was in no condition to fight back, so he tried again, but fell.  
  
Now he started to panic, but then felt even weaker. The room was starting to black  
out again. The maverick's voice was fading out like a distant echo. The halogen  
lights above him started to flicker on and off. He felt something roll off  
his forehead.   
  
"Oh, shi..." X heard the maverick whisiper. He felt his body being lifted off   
the ground, and rushed down the hallway. X blinked when something got in his eye.  
Now he realized blood was trickling down his forehead.   
  
//Great, the big goon broke something.// X thought to himself in a silly manner.  
//Where's Mr. Einstein bringing me to now?// Soon the maverick carried X into a  
lab, and set X down into a wheelchair. The maverick ran into an adjacent room and   
got another reploid, this one probably a doctor, out with him.   
  
Things were starting to get clearer, his head hurt a little less now, and he didn't   
feel as weak as before. X brought his right hand to his head and felt around.   
He found the source of the bleed and winced. It was not a small wound. The crash  
to the wall caused a gash several two, maybe three inches long on the right  
side of his head--the side that hit the wall first. He brought his hand down and   
looked at his blood covered hand. This wasn't going to stop bleeding by itself, but  
he didn't seem to be in any immediate danger as long as this was fixed relatively soon.  
  
"You idiot, what did you do to him?" The other maverick said as he walked up to X.   
"Commander Vile is going to have your head on a platter for this. You weren't suppoed  
to rough him up before the tests!" The other maverick reached for X's head. With his   
mind clearer now, X gave the maverick a suspicous glare and pulled his head back.   
  
"I'm just going to fix this." The maverick said impatienly. X still wasn't sure what  
was wrong with his systems, so he decided to get more information out of the mavericks  
before his next escape attempt. He moved his head forward for the maverick mechanic to  
look at. The maverick pushed aside X's brown hair and looked at the gash. "Fabulous!  
Now we can't start for another week! Good for you!" The doctor maverick gave the   
other maverick a nasty look walked over to a cabinet for some tools and bandages.   
  
A communication came onto the screen; it was Vile. "Mode, are you there?" Vile's voice  
boomed from the speakers.  
  
"Yes commander!" The goon maverick reponded and answered the call. He was rubbing   
his hands nervously together.   
  
"Mode, why are you in the sick bay?" Vile's dissatisfaction was apparent. "Where is  
X?"  
  
"Uh.." The goon maverick, Mode, looked over his shoulder at the doctor bandaging X's   
head. Vile noticed this and looked over as well.   
  
"MODE..." Even the chair X was sitting in shook from the voice. "What did you do?"  
  
"Uh.." Mode answered again.   
  
"I think Alice would agree with me that she can't start the tests until next week."   
The doctor said as he secured the bandage on X's head. "The results would just be  
all over the place."  
  
"Very well." Vile said. "Put him back in the cell." X started to protest when the  
doctor reached over for something else, akwardly throwing X back in this chair. X  
felt something cold press against his temple and a sharp beep through his ears. X  
shuddered, and then his systems started to shut down again. X's body went limp, and   
the world was enguled by darkness.  
  
"What did you put on his head?" Mode asked.  
  
"Just a scramble device, so you don't have to rough him up on the way _back_ to his  
cell." The doctor stepped away from X. Mode pushed the wheelchair back out the door.  
------  
Vile strolled down the hallway. He should be annoyed that Mode messed up the job...  
  
On the other hand, this gave X an extra week before the experiments had to start.   
Certinly after the experiments finished, Sigma would want X dead, dispite Vile's   
other suggestions on what to do with X.  
  
But for this week, X would be his.   
  
Vile unlocked the door to X's cell, and stepped into the darkened room. X was lying  
on the bed. Looks like Mode just tossed him on there. Vile sighed. He walked   
over and fixed the comforter so that it covered the hunter. Vile's eyes lingered on   
the X's peaceful, sleeping face.   
  
"Mine." Vile whispered. The maverick leaned towards X's head. He brushed away   
some of the hair and gingerly rolled his fingertips over the bandages. All the while  
X did not flinch, because the scrambler was still attached to the side of his head.   
Vile leaned in further, to feel X's slow, even breaths. Vile stood back up to remove  
his helmet. Once again he brought his face close to X's, and planted a soft kiss on   
X's cheek. Even in the poor lighting, Vile could see the hunter's face flush slightly.  
  
"Mine." Vile whispered in X's ear.  
---------------  
Mob member 1: *Holding up protest signs* Where's the Yaoi you promised?!   
Mob member 2: Yeah!  
  
Aya: A ha ha! Forgive me. This is my first time writing a Yaoi fic! So heed my words  
when I ask for your patience! I'm taking things a little slow, okay?   
  
X: Nya! I'm unconscious again!  
  
Vile: Why do I wear a helmet anyway? I'm such a handsome bishounen. 


	3. The Hunt

Aya: Finally, I've got some fun shounen-ai scenes included with this fic.  
  
X: Let me guess, stuff happens to me and then in the end I'm knocked out.  
  
Aya: *Sweatdrop* did you read the story already?  
  
X: No, I'm just guessing.  
  
Vile: Time for some FUN *manic laughter*  
  
Aya: Here goes nothing!  
  
----------------------  
The Power Within  
Chpater 3: The Hunt  
  
"Commander X, are you alright?" Several of the 17th Unit hunters were   
heading towards X, who was lying on his back, breathing heavily.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." X called out to the hunters as he sat up. He just   
finished beating another of the the Maverick's big goons again. He  
didn't get a lot of rest the night before, so he was a bit sluggish.  
  
Sluggishness costs you in battle.  
  
X took off his helmet, which was cracked from the fight. His head   
was ringing slightly.   
  
"Did you get your ass kicked again?" Someone chided. X looked over   
to his right and saw Zero standing there, a amused smirk on his face.  
"Precious X, why can't you stop fighting like a girl?"  
  
X immediately jumped to his feet, angrily casting the broken helmet to one   
side. "Why are you giving me such a hard time?"  
  
"Because you give your opponets too many openings!" Zero's smirk was  
replaced with a neutral expression. "You don't even notice  
you're getting pounded while you're trying to sweet talk them out of  
being maverick."  
  
X was about to argue back, but a large shadow engulfed both hunters. X  
spun around and saw a large maverick about the size of a small home   
zeroing in on him. The maverick's hand was headed right for X, who   
started to yell something about not having to fight.  
  
"Why?!" X shouted, but the hand did not slow down. The only thing X  
had time to do before getting crushed was scream. Everything dissapeared  
in a vacum.  
  
-----------  
  
X opened his eyes and breathed heavily. He looked around and saw he was  
in the same 10ft by 10ft room. He pushed himself into a sitting postion.  
  
"That dream, again." X whispered to himself. "That was so embarassing."   
The events he just dreamed about all happened. That was all he remembered  
of the day. Zero was the one who brought him back to hunter's HQ,   
unconscious and in several pieces. He didn't like getting beaten and   
brused, but he wanted to save anyone he could... even if it cost him his   
health.   
  
//My head!// X reached up to his head again and felt the bandage over   
the gash. His self repair systems notified him that it was not   
completely healed yet since he needed to be hooked up to a recharge device  
for optimal regeneration. He looked down next to the bed and found  
some knee-high boots next to the bed. X looked around suspiciously again. //These  
weren't here before.// X picked them up and examined them. They were  
the color of his armor. A coincidence? After a slight debate with   
himself, he decided it was better than walking around without shoes.   
  
After putting on the boots, he examined the door, and almost fell over with  
shock when he discovered it was unlocked. He slowly pushed the door open,   
and glanced around. No signs of any guards or the goon from yesterday.  
  
//This stinks of a set up.// X told himself. //But anything is better  
than sticking around.// He headed for the direction he first went   
when he was in this hallway. It was deathly quiet. //At least  
sneaking around is easier without the large bulky armor.//   
  
Although armorless, and in the strange condition he was in, he   
didn't stand much of a chance if he did run into someone.  
  
There was a turn coming up in the hallway. X pressed himself against one of  
the walls and slowly moved his head to look around the corner. X's heart  
jumped when he saw a glass door leading outside at the end of the hallway.   
That would be his escape route! Although he hadn't planned out exactly  
what to do after he got outside, or if opening the door itself would activate  
some kind of alarm, this was certainly a step in the right direction.   
  
X was about to make a run for the door when a figure stepped into the hallway,   
directly between X and the door. It was Vile, and he was looking directly   
at X.   
  
X quickly moved behind the wall again. He could feel the burning panic rising  
in his throat. He couldn't take out the guard yesterday, so he didn't stand  
a chance against Vile.   
  
//Maybe he didn't see me.// X told himself.  
  
Then he heard footsteps... they were getting louder, and louder. X looked   
down the hallway he was in, and there were no turn off to hide in except  
for the room he was being held in.   
  
X broke into a run for his cell. Vile might decide he was too much of a   
liabily and kill him without a second thought. Unfortunately, his cell  
was at the other end of a long hallway, a good 60 feet from where he was   
now. X willed himself to run faster.  
  
Then it happened again. His legs turned to the consistancy of jello  
and he tripped, landing painfully on his elbows and stomach.   
  
//No, not now!// X thought to himself as he tried to get back up.   
His arms and legs refused to move. Now he was lying helplessly on his stomach  
on in the hallway. If Vile looked down this hallway, he would notice  
him for sure. X closed his eyes. He had failed again. When he   
opened his eyes again, he saw Vile's purple boots. //How did   
he get there so fast?!//  
  
Vile picked X up off his feet and leaned X against the wall.   
  
"Out for a walk?" Vile asked, with a playful tone.   
  
"What if I am?" X said defiantly. Some feeling was coming back to his  
arms and legs, which was a good sign. "What did you do to me anyway?"  
X narrowed his eyes. "It has something to do with that surenge, doesn't   
it?"  
  
Vile laughed, which slightly echoed inside his helmet. "Yes, yes it does."  
The maverick moved closer towards X. "Any objections?"  
  
"Does it matter?" X tried to inch sideways, but his legs hadn't fully   
recovered and he started to lose his footing again. Vile caught the   
hunter as he fell and now the two looked like they were in the middle  
of a tango. X's eyes widened. Even without seeing the maverick's face  
he could tell Vile was looking at him... differently. X started to push  
Vile away, but the maverick grasped his wrist.   
  
"Still trying to run? Should I just let you fall?" Vile brought X's wrist,   
palm first, up to his face and blew a cold breath on it. X immediately   
tried to pull his wrist away, but his urgency to escape was replaced with  
a wave of fatigue.   
  
Vile stood X up again and pressed him against the wall. Vile was only   
holding onto X's wrist, but the hunter did not run.   
  
//So beautiful.// Vile thought as he looked into X's emerald eyes. With   
a click, Vile removed his helmet.   
  
X's attention snapped back into focus at the sight. Vile's hair was the   
same color as his eyes, a sparkling violet. Aside from the hair and eye  
color, Vile had a striking resembalnce to...   
  
"Zero?" X said in confusion. He quickly caught himself and looked away  
from Vile. He hadn't meant to say that out loud.  
  
"What?" It was Vile's turn to look confused. X looked up at Vile again,  
and realized he was wrong. The reason Vile reminded him of Zero is   
because both of them had the same other-worldly beauty.  
  
"Nothing." X muttered. It was then he realized Vile was even closer  
to him than before. His hand was pinned above his head by Vile's grip   
making it hard for X to move without bending his arm in a painful way.   
"What did you want with me anyway?" X asked angrily. "Are you just   
enjoying a game of cat and mouse?"  
  
"Actually.... yes..." Vile's voice trailed off as he narrowed his  
eyes slightly. "And now... I've caught you." Vile was already leaning  
so close against X that he only had to tilt his head slightly to  
press his lips against X's.  
  
X let out a muffled scream, and started to push Vile off. He knew Vile was  
only toying with him. X continued his attempts to free himself, as futile  
as he knew they were. Vile did not budge against X's resitance, and continued  
the soft kiss. Vile felt a small shiver from X's lips, then the smaller reploid's  
body went limp. Vile finally broke the kiss and saw the drug had taken   
effect again. He lowered X's arm and the hunter fell into Vile's arms.  
X was still awake, but he was starting to black out.  
  
//"The first drug, code named SP-1 reacts to adrealine." The scientist,  
Alice explained to Vile. "When the active cells detect adrealine, it  
suppresses it, and, instead, releases a dopeamine. This should work  
well against someone you're trying to keep in line. Nothing happens   
until they try to fight."  
  
"How long does this last?" Vile asked.  
  
"Until you use the antidote. The beauty of the active cells is that they  
fight off the immune system as well, so it should last as long as you need  
them." //  
  
"This won't be fun if you're sleeping, X." Vile whispered. The picked  
X up, took a moment to cradle the smaller reploid in his arms, and carried   
the hunter back into the cell.   
  
He laid X down onto the bed and studied him. X was getting more   
alert now, but was still in a daze. Vile brushed X's brown  
hair aside, bringing X's attention back to the maverick. X let out  
a frightened gasp as he realized where he was again.   
  
"You're cute, even when you're jumpy." Vile eyes glinted. X remained  
stationary, but his face was red with anger. He was mad at Vile for  
toying with him, but he was furious with himself for not being able  
to fight back properly. His anger was replaced with disbelief when  
Vile started to remove his armor. The maverick took off each piece and   
carefully set them aside.   
  
"Wha...what do you think you're doing?" X stammered. Before he could  
ask another question, Vile was on the bed with him. X looked at the   
armorless maverick, and admired the finely scuplted body. //X!// He chided  
himself, //He's a _maverick_//. His attention quickly returned to Vile   
when the maverick rolled on top of X.   
  
"You're even cuter, though, when you're scared." Vile said in a barely  
audible voice. Fed up this game, and balled up his right  
fist. Before X could connect with Vile's face, though, the maverick  
caught X's wrist and pressed his lips against X's. X did not struggle, and, for   
a short moment, allowed himself to enjoy the Vile's soft lips on his own.   
It had been awhile since anyone kissed him like this. He was always  
so busy with his job...so engulfed with pain and destruction...wasn't  
he just looking for love?   
  
Then he saw Vile's satisfied smile and started to push back again.  
  
"Why are you still struggling?" Vile asked evenly. "Didn't you like  
that kiss?"  
  
"You just want to get to my head." X yelled. "You just want to ...have me...  
you don't care about me at all."  
  
"But I do care, X." Vile planted kisses on X's neck. "I've been waiting  
for this... ever since we first met." Vile rubbed his cheek against X's face   
as he purred in his ear. "Why do you think I wanted to turn you maverick?   
I wanted you here by my side... forever."   
  
"But that's just it, Vile." X said solemly. He had stopped struggling, and  
stared at the ceiling with sad, tired eyes. "You're just like everyone else..."  
Vile turned his head slightly and saw a tear roll from X's eyes. "No one really  
loves me. They just... want to... posess me."   
  
Vile had not imagined this reaction. X seemed to be trapped in his own world.   
He had stopped responding to Vile's presence. The pillow X was lying on was  
stained by the hunter's tears. Vile got up and put his armor back on. He  
looked back down at X, who continued to stare sadly into space. Vile couldn't   
stand X being in such pain, so he took the scrambler from his pocket compartment  
and placed it against X's temple. The light faded from X's eyes, and he slowly  
closed them. The tortured expression, though, remained on X's face.   
  
//Does he really think like that?// Vile thought sadly as he brushed the tears  
away from the hunter's face. //What can I do?//  
----------------  
Mob Member 1: HEY! The clothes are still on!  
Mob Member 2: Yeah! You promised us some goods! Now deliver!  
  
Aya: HEY! I told you I'm still kinda new at this! I'm already embarassed  
enough I'm churing out such corny love scenes! I'm really sorry   
they're badly written... it was really hard thinking up the right  
words...that doesn't ruin the mood.... I think I ruined it anyway. Sorry!  
  
X: Big surprise, I'm unconscious.  
  
Vile: Will you stop talking about that, X-ey poo?  
  
X: That depends on how you're planning on stopping me. *wink*  
  
*Vile and X run off, hand in hand into the custodian closet. Muffled  
laughter and clanks of armor can be heard.*  
  
Aya: Uh... if you're looking for stuff, check the closet! 


	4. Desire

Aya: Okay, today we will introduce Zero-kun!   
  
Vile: Ano... does this mean I'm out of the picture?  
  
Aya: NO, NO! You'll be doing something at the turning point of the chapter!  
Big time stuff!  
  
X: Am I going to be-  
  
Aya: No! For once you'll be totally awake at the end of the chapter!  
  
X: *throwing confetti* yay!  
  
Aya: You'll also go on a murdering spree.  
  
X: *drops bag of confetti*  
  
Aya: Just kidding! Ha ha! I wouldn't ruin the story for you like that.   
I also want to thank all the people who've written supportive reviews  
of my fic. I know it's my first shounen-ai fic so it's only so so (actually,  
it's the first time I've written any kind of love scenes in a fic *_*), so   
I really appreciate your patience and kind words ^_^. And now-  
  
Zero: *jumps in front of Aya* On with MY show!  
  
----------------  
The Power Within  
Chapter 4: Desire  
  
Something was licking his hand.  
  
X's eyes snapped open and immediately turned to his hand. There was a small, scrawny  
puppy licking his hands. The puppy looked up at X and barked, announcing its   
success in waking the hunter up. X surveyed his surroundings. He was propped up  
against a brick wall, he was outside, the sun was beginning to rise in front of   
him. It took a moment for him to recognize he was outside the east wing of the   
maverick hunter HQ.   
  
//How...// X started to push himself off the ground when he heard something crumple  
beneath his other hand. It was an unsealed envelope. X carefully opened the letter  
and started to read. There was only one sentence.  
  
"There didn't seem to be a way to convince you of my true intentions."  
  
While the letter was unsigned, X knew it was from Vile. Had the trap been set  
just for this? His entire team... all the innocent people at the college...   
just so Vile could have his sick little fun...   
  
X tore up the letter and scattered the pieces around him. He closed his eyes  
and silently apologized to everyone who got caught up in the siege.   
  
//Another thing I have to pay for... when the end comes.// X thought sadly.   
  
-------------------  
  
"X!" Zero couldn't believe his eyes when he saw X walking down the hallway.   
Aside from the bandage on his head, he looked unscratched! Everyone   
had thought the worst when most of the 17th unit got ambushed by mavericks  
and X went missing. That was almost a week ago. "X!" Finally X stopped   
walking and turned to greet Zero.  
  
"Hi." X said evenly. "I'm back."  
  
"I'm back?" Zero said, exasperated. "That's all you have to say? Honestly!  
We were worried sick for you! What happened?"  
  
"Nothing much." X lied. "I just got hooked in some unfortunate business.   
I'm back now. I need some rest." X started walking towards his room again,   
Zero chased after him.  
  
"Hey!" Zero called. "X! What's wrong? You should go see Dr. Cain,   
or Douglas."  
  
"I'm fine, Zero." The two had reached the door of X's quarters. "I just need  
some time off. Can you arrange that?" X opened his room door and stepped inside,   
leaving Zero standing in the hallway.  
  
//What the heck was that about?// Zero asked himself. //Something is wrong  
with X.// Determined to find out what's going on, Zero opened the door and   
followed X inside his room. X just finished taking off his armor, and  
looked like he was about to step inside the recharge chamber.  
  
"X, you really should have Dr. Cain look at that head... And just what  
happened to you anyway?"  
  
X paused in thought for a moment, then said lightly: "Do you like protecting  
me, Zero?"  
  
"Well, of course!" Zero was getting tired of X leading him all over the place  
except to the answer. "That's what friends are for. I want to help you!"  
  
"Is that all?"   
  
//X....// Zero thought. //Could it be? Is X telling me something?//  
  
Zero always cared deeply for X. At first, Zero was X's commanding officer.  
It was his job to protect X. Yet... other feelings had developed between   
the two. It all went unsaid, since Zero wasn't the type to admit his   
own feelings, and X just didn't say anything.   
  
//But now... Is X saying what I think he's saying?//  
  
X looked expressionless. To Zero, now was not the right time.  
  
"We're partners, we need to watch each other's backs." Zero managed  
to say.  
  
"Oh." X dipped his head slightly. X deeply cared for Zero... Zero was  
beautiful, they got along well together... they've practically been  
to hell and back together a couple of times... He waited so long for  
Zero to say something to him...   
  
//I've been waiting for this... ever since we first met.// X recalled   
Vile saying to him.  
  
How could Vile reveal his "feelings" for X so easily? Why is it that   
the truth is so much harder to say?   
  
//I'm not waiting anymore. I will not wait around for another Vile to   
claim me. If I want something, I will go get it.//  
  
"Zero.... sit down." X gestured towards the bed. Since there was no reason  
not to, Zero did as X asked. The blue hunter took a deep breath. He walked  
over towards Zero, and kneeled down to eye level with him. X slowly raised  
a hand and started to twirl strands of Zero's hair with his fingers.   
  
"Do you love me?" X whispered.  
  
"Huh?" Zero was completely caught off guard. Any previous doubts about X's   
intentions had vanished, but Zero found himself floored by X's boldness.  
  
"Do you love me?" X emphasized each word.  
  
"I... yes..." X immediately leaned in for a kiss, while his right hand released  
the ribbon tying Zero's ponytail. Zero closed his eyes softly returned the  
kiss. Their lips rubbed lightly together, without any sign of urgency. X   
massaged the back of Zero's head and Zero ran his hands along X's back.   
X pulled back slightly from the kiss and looked deeply into Zero's eyes. He  
smiled gratefully, and carefully spread Zero's hair out with both his hands.  
  
"You have really soft hair." X moved his hands from Zero's hair and ran them  
down to Zero's cheeks. He held Zero's head still and planted a kiss on Zero's  
forehead. The two reploids leaned down towards the bed and caressed each other.  
X seemed to only want to cuddle at this point, so Zero did not rush him. The   
red hunter slowly returned the gesture with light kisses.   
  
What neither hunter saw, though, was Vile glaring furiously down at the hunters  
from outside the window.  
  
//"Why did you release X?" Sigma calmly asked. There was no need to yell, or   
get angry. If Vile did not have a good answer, he would simply dispose of him.  
  
"I thought a field test would be more appropriate. This way we can collect   
better data."   
  
"Hm..." Sigam seemed convinced.//  
  
And so Vile arranged for Alice to inject X with the antidote to SP-1 along with  
a dose of SP-2.  
  
//"SP-2 is much more sophisticated than SP-1." Alice explained as she walked  
over to X's body, lying on top of a lab table. "This drug influences mood.  
With the vector box you have in your hand, all you have to do is choose  
what mood you want X to be having, and release the vector cells, which can   
travel through air, and they will command the SP-2 cells to produce the   
proper chemicals to induce the mood. So far I only have several moods to  
choose from... but as you know, we have long hypothesized that X gets his power  
from his emotions. In order to collect further data on how this process  
goes on, we'll just have to induce the emotions to see if they affect his power  
output."//  
  
Vile had had enough of X and Zero getting close to each other. No one was   
going to ruin his chances with X. He's worked so hard... with nothing to   
show for it, and Zero just gets X dropped in his lap.  
  
//Not if I have a say in it.// Vile pressed in some commands in the   
control box of the SP-2 control box and aimed the device at the air  
ducts to the room.  
  
The reaction was almost immediate. X's face twitched slightly.  
  
//Wait.// Confusion took over X's face. //Something isn't right. Zero...  
he planned this!// Anger whirled through his body and he pulled away  
from Zero. //He did not want Zero to follow him into his room, but he  
barged in anyway... it was just like him. To think he owns... me...//  
  
//NO.//  
  
//MY turn.// X moved his hand and clamped it over Zero's neck, pinning the   
red hunter down on the bed.   
  
"X, kuff.. What..." Zero brought his right hand over X's face and tried to  
push him away, but X did not move a single inch. Zero started pelting X's   
head with his left fist, and X's head wound started to bleed again. The blue  
hunter continued to apply pressure to Zero's neck, completely possessed by something  
else. The pressure was starting to interfere with Zero's systems. He winced.  
  
//That... resilience// Zero thought as his internal response system started to go haywire.   
//I've only seen that in battle...// Zero thought of all the times X seemed to have  
been beaten down by the opponent, and was close to death. Somehow, X found   
the power to rise again, ignoring all the pain and handicaps he had... and pressed  
on to defeat his opponents. //Except now... he's killing me!// X leaned in towards  
Zero again, and kissed Zero. This was a kiss unlike before. Rough. Desperate.   
  
Meaningless.  
  
X suddenly drew back, blood trickling down his lips. Zero had bit him. X looked  
down with a hurt expression at Zero, and abruptly let go of his neck. Zero   
quickly rolled away and coughed violently. He heard the door slide open behind him.  
Zero quickly sat up and looked around.  
  
X was gone.  
  
----------------  
Mob Member 1: *glances over newspaper* Good god, are the clothes _still_ on?  
Mob Member 2: Maybe we should go read some other fics?  
Mob Member 3: But hey! X was leading this time! ^_^  
  
X: *bows* Thank you, thank you!  
  
Aya: *brushes sweat off brow* Wow! It's really hard writing love scenes! I   
keep getting stuck! And I can never figure out... what to write... when  
the clothes... come off.. ahem...  
  
Zero: Perhaps I can help you in that department. *wink wink*  
  
Aya: Thanks for the offer Zero... too bad you're only imaginary.   
  
Vile: How come I'm suddenly not even in this chapter?! You'll hear from my  
agent! 


	5. The Chill

Aya: Okay, I'm just going to admit there is no naughty business between X and anyone  
in this chapter.  
  
X, Vile, Zero: Awww...  
  
Aya: However! There will still be snuggling, and tons of angst! And don't well all   
LUVRE angst?  
  
Mob Members: *Polite Applause*  
  
Aya: It might also be awhile before I update with the next chapter, since I have a   
very important exam coming up in two weeks. Gotta study! (Wish me luck!)  
  
-----------------  
The Power Within  
Chapter 5: The Chill  
  
X ran clumsily down the hallway, causing more than several hunters to look twice  
at the sight. His hair was an awful mess, and blood was running down the side of his   
head. Finally X found refuge in an empty training room. He leaned against the door and  
tried to catch his breath.  
  
//What's going on?!// X asked himself. //One minute I was full of love, and comfort...   
and the next... I _hated_ him. I needed to crush him. And then...// X gingerly felt   
his bloody lower lip with his index finger. X winced. //He hates me now...// The   
reflection of himself in the wall-length mirror to his left caught his eye. Even from   
across the room, he saw how pathetic he looked. He walked towards the mirror, while   
contemplating how he was ever going to fix the mess he started. With Zero... with himself.   
As he got to the mirror, he started to tilt forwards. Nausea overtook him.   
X blindly threw a hand forwards to break the fall. Fortunately, his hand found the mirror,  
and he pushed himself as upright as he could manage. His head wound was starting to   
bother him again. //Shoot, it's bleeding hard again...//  
  
Vile stealthily dropped into the room from an air duct, and quickly hid behind some of the  
equipment. He thought proudly of how he succeeded in getting X away from Zero. Now it   
was time for Vile to enter the picture again. He punched in something on the command  
pad.  
  
X's chest suddenly tightened as dread rushed through his body. //Everything's gone wrong.//   
X slowly sat down, his hand leaving a trail of blood along the mirror. //I've lost  
everything.// X thought of Zero's charming smile, and his clear, blue eyes. He tucked in  
his knees towards himself like a child. //Gone.// He cradled his head into his arms.   
//Everything's gone awry...//   
  
He felt the mat beside him shift from the weight of movement. He hadn't heard the door   
slide open or close, so whoever it was saw him from the moment he entered the room. He   
whirled around in time to see Vile place a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong, X?" Vile said gently.  
  
//On no, what does he want?!//  
  
"Nothing to say to me?" Vile tilted his head inquisitively. "I came to see you."  
  
"See... me?" X hesitated.  
  
"I wanted to see how you were doing, that's all. Just wanted to make sure you made it  
home safely." Vile patted X's shoulder. Suddenly all of X's fears were replaced by   
another urgent need..  
  
He wanted... someone to care...  
  
X got a hold of Vile's hand before he could take it away, and leaned his head against   
it. //Maybe I should let someone take care of me.// X thought. //Being alone...   
was cold...// When Vile knelt down, X wrapped his arms around Vile, savoring the   
newfound warmth. He was so tired of fear... so tired of uncertainty..  
  
"I'm so tired." X confessed.  
  
"I can help you." Vile wrapped his own arms around the hunter, who seemed very small  
and vulnerable at this moment. "If you want me to help you."  
  
X nodded slowly, sighed, and drifted off to sleep in Vile's arms.  
  
Just then, Zero bursts through the door of the room, looked quickly around, and locked  
angry eyes at Vile.   
  
"You! Put X down!" Zero demanded as he took several steps towards the maverick.  
  
"He said he wants to come with me." Vile calmly replied. "Please don't wake him  
up. He's tired." While Vile's voice was very contained, it was clear by the fire  
in his violet eyes shining though his helmet that he and Zero felt the same way   
about each other.  
  
"What did you do to him?!" Zero pointed accusingly at Vile. "I'll kill you if you-"  
X's eyes suddenly opened, stopping Zero from finishing. X unwrapped his arms from Vile.  
A weighed smile appeared on X's face as he headed towards Zero.  
  
"Ugh." X managed to utter before grasping his head with his hand and falling to the   
ground. Zero rushed in and helped X get back up to his feet.   
  
"X!" Zero's voice shook with concern. "Are you alright?" Silently, Zero, regretted  
hitting his friend in the head just moments before. X did not answer, and instead,   
shoved Zero fiercely away. Zero's body hit the equipment with a loud crash, and batons,   
weights, and other equipment buried Zero. X's arms remained outstretched as he watched  
the dust settle from the crash. Zero could not be seen from under the debris. No sounds  
could be heard from underneath, either.  
  
"Don't. Touch. Him." X warned, his voice cryptically calm. X's narrow eyes glared at   
the pile of equipment before him, glowing a vibrant green. After a moment of intense glow,  
the light in his eyes flickered. Finally spent, X took in a breath, lurched forwards and   
collapsed onto the ground. Vile walked up to X, stood for a moment to admire X's unconscious   
form, and carefully pulled the hunter up over his shoulders.   
  
//Wonderful, perfect.. X.// Vile thought darkly. //I finally have your trust.//  
  
--------------------  
  
X opened his eyes to a beautiful sunset. The sun was half concealed by the horizon,   
an intense red highlighted the faraway clouds, and Vile stood not far away, also   
looking towards the setting sun. They were inside a living room. X was sitting  
in a leather armchair facing the large windows. The hunter surveyed the room and found a  
dummy with armor that resembled his own. Except the tones on this set was  
darker. It was black and decorated with silver. The lines and decorations were sharper,  
more dangerous.  
  
Vile heard X rustling and turned to address him. He glanced over at the armor,   
and then turned his attention back to X.   
  
"You did not have your armor on you." Vile explained. "I had this one made. If you   
don't like it, then please feel free to talk to the engineer for a new design."  
  
"No... I like it. Thanks." X looked back towards the armor. He couldn't go back   
to the hunters now, not after he attacked a fellow commander. The cold dread was  
returning in force. X shook slightly.  
  
"Can we... take care of each other? From now on?" Vile asked, almost timidly.  
  
X wished so much that Zero was the one saying those words to him. He hated to be  
alone and scared. Vile didn't seem to demand anything from him. Maybe he was mistaken  
about Vile.   
  
-------------  
  
X hadn't answered Vile's question that evening, which was fine with Vile, since he didn't  
look like he was going to run away either. Vile told X where his new quarters were, and left  
the hunter alone in the living room.   
  
//Assigning X his own quarters was a brilliant idea.// Vile thought to himself that   
night in bed. //It would take time to gain X's trust completely... but as long as I play  
my hand correctly...// Vile glanced over at the command pad for SP-2.  
  
Vile's door slid open. X stood there wearing a pair of black shorts and T-shirt. Vile  
was pleasantly surprised by the choice of colors. He liked this new color scheme.   
  
"I'm cold... I finished recharging and my head has been fixed. Can I..."  
  
Vile understood immediately and scooted over to indicate his answer. X moved to the   
empty side of the bed and pulled back the sheets. Vile's unblinking eyes tracks X's  
movements as he slid into the large bed. X hesitates for a moment, then moved his body  
up to Vile's. X curled his body and placed his head against Vile's bare chest. Vile  
savored the feeling of X's soft hair brushing against his skin, and lifted his chin  
to rub it against the top of X's head. Vile felt X's breathing was rapid, as if he was  
in a panic. Clearly SP-2 was still affecting the reploid.  
  
"Is that better?" Vile asked.  
  
"It's still a bit chilly."   
  
In response, Vile wrapped his arms around X and drew him closer.   
  
"Better?"  
  
"Yes." Almost immediately, X fell asleep. Vile could feel X's breathing become easier,   
more relaxed as he drifted further into his dreams. Vile combed his fingers through X's hair   
and thought blissfully:  
  
  
//Finally, you are mine.//   
-------------  
Mob Member 1: That's it! Let me at her! Finally we almost have the clothes off  
and NOTHING happens?!  
Mob Member 2: How disappointing.  
  
Aya: Well... for those of you who'd like to think that way, you may replace this  
last scene with some hot hot loving between X and Vile. (Mob members stare off  
into space, with a dreamily expression on their faces.) I don't know, I like this.  
Let's just say I'm still not advanced enough to write any more.. adult scenes. Plus  
I don't want this fic deleted off FF.net, so I'm keeping it R... Most of the   
story is devoted to X's psyche, his mental health. I actually tried to write a more...  
ur.. "action packed" scene here at the end, but problems I ran into were 1) I still stink  
at writing love scenes. My mind just goes blank. I'm working on it! :) 2) It doesn't quite  
fit, since Vile is acting out this renewed "I really love you, not just want to have you" thing,   
X would have to be the dominant one again if anything happened... and it's just not   
terribly realistic at this point, since he's supposed to be possessed by fears (caused by SP-2)  
  
X: Will I ever be not duped up on something in this fic?  
  
Aya: Soon. Anyway, I hope you liked how I handed the previous chapter, with X sort of leading,  
but not being totally violent with Zero, since it's just not in his undeniably sensitive  
nature. I wanted to do something like that again in the last scene originally, but X just   
seems to be more the snuggling type instead of the "let's get it on" type... is it just me?  
  
X, Zero and Vile: (frustrated) YES! 


	6. Truth

Aya: Hi everyone! After a slight hiatus, I am back! SIGH, I flunked that important exam, though.  
  
X: *pat pat* There there now, you can take it again Spring Semester...  
  
Zero: And if you flunk it again, you can take it Fall Semester...  
  
Vile: But if you flunk it then, it's the big boot out of academia for you!  
  
Aya: *Glares at Vile* Okay, this chapter is going to be a bad chapter for you, my sympathetic   
friend. *thinks of plot advance* Aw... crud, you're going to have fun this chapter *_*  
  
Vile: Woo hoo!  
  
X: Does this mean what I think it means?  
  
Mob Members: WHHEEE!!!  
  
Aya: No. Upon consideration, I've decided to post R rated stuff up. Maybe later I'll write an   
NC-17 version of the yahoo mailing list (and maybe some authors can give me some pointers? That would  
be fab!) So yeah, I revised the description to "Shounen Ai alert" instead of "Yaoi Alert." Sorry!   
Oh yeah, this chapter will introduce a bit more violence... Did ya think I'd keep Vile all cuddly and  
considerate? Heck no! He's going to bruise up poor X because X doesn't really love him!  
  
-----------------  
The Power Within  
Chapter 6 Truth  
  
X woke up and found himself in bed alone, bundled up in all the sheets on the bed. Vile's side of the  
bed was empty. It was 11am. He usually didn't sleep this late, even during weekends. The only times  
he could stay in bed this late was when he wasn't feeling well. X sat up, and pulled the sheets with   
him. It felt cold, even with three layers of wrapping. Scanning the room, X found a purple colored   
sweatshirt hanging in the open closet. He hastily made his way across the room and pulled on the   
sweatshirt. //That's a little better.// X rubbed his arms, trying to generate more heat. //Why am   
I so cold anyway? Maybe I am sick.// Now that he thought about it, his head seemed a little heavier  
than usual, his throat was very dry, and he felt a little dizzy. He decided to get a glass of water,   
then roll back into bed.   
  
He picked up Vile's voice on the other side of the bedroom door when he approached. He seemed to be  
having a conversation with a woman. Out of curiosity, X decided not to alert them and listen in.   
  
"...you should switch it off." The woman said. "It's not good for-"  
  
"Nonsense." Vile cut the woman off, sounding slightly annoyed. "Nothing is wrong at all."  
  
"You're going to burn him out if you keep SP-2 set on that high of a setting. What _are_  
you up to anyway?"  
  
"Nothing. What I do with X in this experiment is my business, you do your research and let me  
handle this business."  
  
X staggered back, speechless to the new revelation. //Experiment?// X stared at the door as if he could  
see through it and directly at Vile. //I'm an experiment?//   
  
"You have no idea what you're doing!" The woman yelled loudly. "Give me back the control pad for SP-2."  
  
"Shut up before you wake him up!" Vile yelled back, not heeding his own advice. "You have a problem  
with me, go take it up with Sigma. I am not your subordinate." The doors slid open and Vile came face  
to face with X, who glared back accusingly. It only took seconds for Vile to realize X heard key parts   
of the conversation. "X. You're up." Vile said offhandedly.   
  
"So I am an experiment?" X said flatly. "Everything you said was just to get me to stay..."  
  
"X..." Vile moved closer to X, but the hunter put up a hand and stepped back.   
  
"I'm going now. So if you'll show me the door."  
  
"But X," Vile said, with a slight condescending tone. "Where will you go? After all, you attacked Zero."  
  
"I don't know." X shook his head. "I'm going now." X repeated. Vile sighed deeply.   
  
"No." Vile's voice was soft, yet very disturbing. The single word seemed to suck all the warmth from the  
air and leave a dark chill in the still air. X looked down and saw his hands were trembling. Suddenly he  
felt a lot worse than before. His head was buzzing, the room was swirling in and out, and X started to shiver.  
He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to get warm again.   
  
"What.." X voice cracked, and he coughed violently. His throat was as dry as sandpaper. "What did you do to me..."  
  
Vile cupped X's chin with his hand. "I'm just taking care of you when you're not well." Vile smiled innocently.  
"You're a very fragile person." Those words angered X. The hunter narrowed his eyes, trying to focus on the   
situation.   
  
"I am not fragile." X insisted. "I can't be." X seemed to draw strength from his own words. "I need to   
protect everyone." The hunter stood up a little taller, with a more defiant glow in his green eyes. "The   
hunters need me back." X started to walk past Vile, but the maverick quickly stepped in front of X and roughly  
shoved X backwards.  
  
X was still a little under the weather, so the violent shove rattled him quite a bit. The quickly stepped backwards,  
trying to regain his footing, but ended up falling headfirst into the nearby nightstand. X screamed out when his head  
hit the edge of the nightstand. X landed on his back, and he stared around the room, in a daze from the fall.   
Vile's head coming into view brought him back to reality; he realized how much trouble he's in. //No armor, sick, no  
help coming...// X thought desperately. //How am I getting out of this one?// Vile easily grabbed X's sweatshirt and  
lifted the hunter to his feet. Vile was angry, his eyes glowed through the T shaped gap on his helmet.   
  
"You're going back to Zero, aren't you?" Vile shook X vigorously. "That pathetic fool doesn't deserve you! I do."  
Vile stopped shaking X and shoved in backwards again, this time into the wall. "He hasn't come charging in to save you,  
has he now?"   
  
"It doesn't matter." X struggled to speak between labored breaths. He leaned against the wall for support. "He still  
cares for me a lot more than you ever will." X pushed himself to stand up taller. "I was right about you. You don't  
care at all." At the next moment, Vile's right fist slammed against the wall beside X's head. Pieces of drywall flew   
fast X's face. Vile's other hand grabbed X's wrist. The maverick leaned in close to X, with a sinister expression.  
  
"Maybe you're right." Vile admitted. "I desperately wanted you by my side... by any means necessary... But that  
doesn't matter either, does it?" Vile leaned his head in and whispered into X's ear. "Because now I have you exactly  
where I want you." X felt his wrist snap with a sick crack, and let out an anguished scream. After what seemed like   
an eternity, X stopped screaming and breathed shallow, difficult breaths. He looked down at his wrist and saw that Vile  
had crushed it with this grip. Blood was oozing out from between Vile's fingers. X desperately tried to stay conscious   
despite the pain. Reploids and humans were the same in that their systems shut down when their nervous systems experience   
great pain. Now was not the time for that luxury, X had to get away. X leaned his head forward, too weak to keep it   
upright. X's other hand grasped Vile's now bloody hand and tried to wring it off. Vile responded by gripping harder,   
sending fresh waves of pain up X's arm. X tried to scream again, but Vile managed to take off his helmet and his lips   
sealed off the scream. It was the most detestable kiss X had ever encountered in his life. Vile seemed to have enjoyed it,   
though, if the self satisfied smile said anything about it.   
  
"Why do you insist on staying with Zero?" Vile asked playfully. "Aren't I good enough for you?" Vile raised X's bleeding  
wrist up his face level. "Should I bandage this up for you?" X remained silent, wincing a bit from this injured wrist.  
"I think I shall." Vile put his other hand on X's shoulder and sat the hunter down on the bed. X resisted at first,   
but Vile gripped X's wrist again and the hunter complied. Finally, Vile let go of X's wrist and went over to the closet   
for some bandages. Cradling his broken wrist with the other hand, X examined the damage. A lot of blood had been lost,  
which explained why he was getting lightheaded again. The major circuits was intact, so he could still move his wrist, but  
at the cost of agitating the broken wires, which would cause unpleasantness.   
  
Vile returned with a first aid kit, and started to wrap the bandage around X's wrist to stop the bleeding. X avoided   
looking directly at Vile, because he knew if he looked at the maverick, he would feel sorry for Vile. It was exhausting   
for X, being with someone who had so much malice. Even when Vile was breaking his wrist, X thought about how he might be   
able to help Vile... and even he gets tired of that.  
  
X felt the prick of a needle on his wrist, and saw that Vile was injecting something in his wrist. Immediately X tried to   
pull his arm back, but Vile expected this and clamped down on X's arm to keep him still.  
  
"Hey!" X yelled. As soon as that word was out of his mouth, he started to feel drowsy. //Damn.//   
  
"It's just something to take the edge off the pain." Vile's voice seemed to float, along with X's surroundings. He fell  
backwards onto the bed.   
  
//The bed feels soft...// X thought to himself as he grew more tired. His eyelids were getting heavier...   
  
//NO!// Another voice shouted inside his head. //Get up!//   
  
//The bed feels so soft...// As X started to close his eyes, he felt himself being lifted into the air. //Vile's   
taking me somewhere...//  
  
//NO!// The persistent voice shouted in X's head again. //NOOOOOOoooo....//  
  
Finally the voice was drowned out by a deep void.   
  
-------------------  
Mob Member 1: Might I suggest adding a bit more...  
  
Aya: Nah... you know you were dying for that update, yaoi or no yaoi ^_~  
  
X: Well, you WERE keeping everyone waiting long. You should apologize!  
  
Aya: Okay, okay. Sorry for the long wait between updates! *bows*  
  
X: Now apologize for doping me up again.  
  
Aya: Never! *thunder clap*  
  
Zero: Am I going to show up again soon?  
  
Aya: Yes..er, sort of.... next chapter.  
  
Vile: I had fun, let's do that again soon! 


	7. The Scorned Lover

Aya: More fun! I wonder how many people are still reading this after the amended *shounen-ai*  
alert came into effect...  
  
Mob Member 1: We're still reading it, just so we can demand a refund when we're done.  
  
Aya: But the story is free.  
  
Mob Member 2: We know.  
  
Aya: ... Ur, okay. Anyway, it's close to the end now! This will probably end up being an 8 chapter  
story. I'll try to end it well.  
  
Vile, Zero and X jump out onto the stage and form a pyramid. X on the top, Vile and Zero glaring  
at each other with animosity on the bottom.  
  
X: *raises his hand* On with the show!  
  
------------------------  
The Power Within  
Chapter 7: The "Scorned" Lover  
  
Everything hurt.  
  
"Uh..." When he tried to open his eyes, he discovered one of them was swollen. His hands  
were also chained to the bed, as he discovered when he raised his hand to feel his head.  
X panicked and tried to get up, only to be rewarded with pain from the sudden movement. He   
laid back on the bed and waited for the pain to pass. "What happened?" Suddenly his biggest  
concern wasn't why he ended up here, but the fact that he couldn't remember how he got here.   
  
"Owww!" X exclaimed when he moves his right hand. "My right wrist... it's... broken?" He strained  
to remember how he broke his right wrist, but nothing came up.   
  
"What's my name? X. Good." Relieved to find out he remembered at least that much, he continued.  
"What do I do for a living? Maverick Hunter. Good." Being carefully to do it slowly this time,  
X sat up on the bed. "Who brought me here?" Silence. "Do I know anyone else?" More silence.   
X knew he was at a disadvantage by not remembering anything. Someone beat him up pretty good...  
he had bruises, cuts, and bandages. "Whoever brought me here can't be my friend. Why  
would they chain me up if they were my friend?"  
  
He was in a familiar looking room. Then again, the room was so plain in an all white decor that   
it could seem familiar to a lot of people. His throat suddenly got very dry and he coughed violently.  
He recognized the taste of blood immediately.  
  
The door opened and in stepped a purple reploid with impressive armor. The new reploid drew up  
a sense of fear and dread in X. While he couldn't remember who the reploid was, he knew something  
about him was wrong. Every part of his body was telling him to get as far away from the purple  
reploid as possible. X scooted as far back against the headboard of the bed as he could, momentarily  
ignoring the protest of his sore muscles.   
  
The purple reploid suddenly look amused. His violet eyes and hair were haunting. He walked closer  
to X's bed and sat down at the nearby chair.  
  
"So you're up." The strange reached for X's face, but X instinctively drew back. "Are you still mad  
at me?"  
  
//I don't want to let on I can't remember him, especially if he's dangerous.// X tried to come up  
with some kind of plan, but he didn't know where he was, who this stranger was, and why he was here.  
He didn't have any options at all.  
  
"What's wrong, X? Did I hit you too hard?" X looked accusingly at the stranger.   
  
//So he was the one who did this to me.//  
  
"Let me out of these chains." X brought his arms before the stranger, having forgotten about his broken  
right wrist. "Arugh." The pain made X drop his right wrist back on the bed.  
  
"Awww.." The stranger picked up X's wrist, unlocked the cuff, and gently set X's wrist back down on the   
bed. "How's that?" He waited several seconds for an answer, but when X did not respond, he simply stood   
back up and headed towards the door.  
  
"It won't be long now." The stranger announced.  
  
"Until what?" X finally said.  
  
A dark smile crossed the stranger's face. "Until I kill Zero and you become mine."  
  
"Zero...?" X focused on the name. There was something familiar about that name as well. Just as the stranger  
riled up a sense of dread and fear in him, the name "Zero" brought a lightness and warmth. Suddenly he  
remembered everything that happened to him the past couple of days.   
  
//////(flashback)//////  
  
"Forget him!" Vile shouted as he slugged X, who had his hands cuffed together. "Why can't you forget him?!"   
X fell to the floor with a thud. With his hands chained together, he could not fight back nor break his fall.  
Not that losing the cuffs would do much good, since he was unarmored, unlike Vile.  
  
"No..." X struggled to say.   
  
"Arugh!" Vile picked X back up again and started another round of beating.   
  
//////(next flashback)////////  
  
X laid on the floor. Vile had done the same thing to him for days now. Beat him continuously, yelling something  
about forgetting Zero. It was getting hard to keep track of what's going on. X continuously slipped in and out of   
consciousness from the damage he received. He's only guessing it's been a couple of days... He wasn't going to last   
long if Vile kept this up.   
  
//Must Escape.// X started to get up, but discovered his right leg was no longer functioning at all. "Arugh." X  
took the only alternative and started to drag his body along the floor towards the exit. He was worse off that he   
imagined, since he had to stop and rest after only several feet. As he was resting, the doors slid open and Vile   
walked in.  
  
"This isn't working." Vile announced. "I've come up with something else. I'm going to kill Zero. You'll watch,   
and then you'll see what a pathetic excuse for a reploid he really is."  
  
"NOOOO!"  
  
//////(end flashback)////  
  
X jumped out of bed, but collapsed when his right leg gave out from under him. He pulled against the remaining chain  
and reached angrily for Vile.   
  
"You leave Zero alone!" The anger in X's hoarse voice shocked both himself and Vile, who leaned back slightly.   
  
"I'll come get you when it's time for the show." Vile slammed the door shut, a defeating echo lingered.   
  
--------------------   
Mob Member 1: The heck?! Why is this so short?!  
  
Aya: Sorry! I gotta run to the school library for some research! Plus I'm still a little undecided about what the do next.  
  
Mom Member 2: Hm... Well, hurry and go finish your homework already! We'll be waiting for you to come back.  
  
Aya: Meep! *grabs book bag and runs* 


	8. Fight!

Aya: Okay, there's going to be at least one more chapter after this.  
  
Vile: Yay!  
  
Aya: No real note, just read the story! :)  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
The Power Within  
Chapter 8: Fight!  
  
  
X woke up covered in cold sweat again. Feverish would be one word to describe his condition,  
although he wasn't infected with the cold virus. His systems have been going overboard trying  
to finish his self repairs and most of his power supply had been directed towards that. His  
optical, audio, and any other "non essential" systems got the shaft, so X was functioning precisely  
like a human with a fever. He wiped off his brow with his good hand, the one still chained to the   
bed. He lost track of how many days it had been precisely. His internal chronometer was one of the  
first non-essential systems to be shut down. He didn't think Vile had come back since last time...  
but then again, he wasn't awake most of the time.   
  
Speak of the devil. Vile opened the door and entered the room, hands on his hips, his lips upturned  
slightly. The Maverick moved over and unlocked the remaining chain. With no trouble, Vile set X on  
his feet, slug one X's good arm over his shoulder and started to lead them out of the room.  
  
"Where are we going?" X asked, barely speaking louder than a whisper.   
  
"We're going to see Zero, one last time." X could detect the demented amusement in Vile's voice,   
even though he couldn't hear very well. X felt a surge of desperation and anger. He wrapped  
his free hand around Vile's throat and tried to squeeze, but Vile easily broke X's grip. X gasped  
as Vile bent X's broken wrist again. Vile caught X as he went limp, then planted a light kiss on X's  
forehead before slinging the hunter over his shoulder.  
  
-------------------  
  
It was the hum of a laser that next woke him up. X found himself lying on a table in an unfamiliar  
room. His chest plate had been opened, and Vile was slicing some wires inside. X tried to protest,  
but found his speech program was off line. Next, he tried to push Vile off, but his arms and legs   
didn't respond at all. His heart sunk when it hit him what Vile had done.  
  
"X, you're up again?" Vile said, nonchalantly. "Yes, I've taken a couple of things off line, so you  
can watch Zero die without interfering. It'll be good, I promise." Vile took a moment to laugh   
proudly. "I'm going to take you off line for awhile. Next time you wake up, you'll be just in time   
for Zero's goodbye party." X heard a click, and went off line.  
  
--------------------  
  
As soon as Zero got Vile's message, he rushed to get to the meeting place. The message was left   
in blood, on Zero's sheets. It was Vile's sense of humor, alright. The hunter could barely remember  
the actual words of the message. The parts he could remember was X, warehouse number 10, and or else.   
  
"I've give that son of a bitch 'or else'." Zero growled angrily as he gunned the engine on the bike,  
conjuring a burst of speed. He hated when Mavericks took members of his team hostage and tried  
to negotiate their way out. Without exception, Zero would bust in there and kill them regardless.  
He's never lost a team member that way yet, and he wasn't about to start now.   
  
He had a feeling Vile wasn't up for any kind of negotiation, though. He had no problem with that; a  
fight was exactly what he was looking for, too.   
  
Zero jumped off his bike and started marching towards the open warehouse doors. Once inside, He saw   
Vile sitting on a loveseat sofa, with X sitting on his lap, without any of his armor. Vile's helmet  
was set on the floor beside him. From the way X's head was leaning backwards limply, Zero could   
tell X was unconscious. Zero resisted the urge to leap over and slice Vile in half, because X was in  
such close proximity.  
  
This is different. He was always careful when he freed his other team members, but there was always  
the risk that they would get hit as well. Zero didn't want to take this chance with X. X was his  
best friend, and now... maybe more.   
  
//"Do you love me?"// Zero recalled X asking, with the sweetest, most sincere look in his eyes   
staring straight into Zero's.   
  
He couldn't take the chance. No way.  
  
"Zero, you came." Vile said as he playfully ran his fingers along X's exposed neck. "So you do care   
for X." Vile looked down longingly at X's face. "He cares for you too..."  
  
"Cut the crap, Vile." Zero raised a fist towards the Maverick. "Let X go or... you know, it doesn't  
matter, I'm killing you either way."   
  
"Really?" Vile kissed X's neck lightly. Zero felt his face flush with anger. Finally Vile took his   
eyes of X and looked back at Zero. "I think you're going to lose."  
  
"What?" Zero laughed in disbelief. "I don't think so. You seem to have forgotten how many times I've  
beaten you already."  
  
"This time is different." Vile ran his fingers through X's brown hair. "If you kill me, X would die, too."  
  
The air around Zero suddenly got very cold. There was no reason to think Vile was lying. Something like  
that would not be hard to set up, and Vile had plenty of time to do it. It would be just like Vile...  
  
"You..." Zero breathed angrily.  
  
"The only way you can keep him alive is if you put on a good show and die." Vile picked X up and set him  
sitting upright on the next seat. "Don't think you can just reactivate him if he dies, either. I've   
set it up so that his control chip will turn into nothing less than fine grains of sand." Vile got up  
and walked to the back of the sofa. "I don't think I have to assure you that I will take-" He wrapped  
his arms around X "-very-" and leaned in to smell X's hair "-good care of him." Vile stared smugly at   
Zero. "Wake up." He whispered into X's ears. X slowly opened his eyes, and for a moment he looked   
joyous at the sight of Zero. That expression disappeared when X realized he couldn't move, and recognized  
Vile's voice. "Time for the show, X." X felt Vile leap past him and launch at Zero. The fight was highly  
one sided; Zero did not fight back at all while Vile punched at kicked at the hunter.   
  
//Zero! Zero!// X desperately wanted to shout out. //Why aren't you hitting back?!// He decided that   
Vile must be holding something over Zero. The only logical answer was... //Me?// Tears started to well  
up in the Azure Hunter's eyes. Zero was taking a beating for him, and he couldn't move to help.   
  
"This is going to be pretty!" Vile shouted, eyes wide like a maniac. Zero hit the floor, his face  
contorted with pain. Blood trickled down his face from a wound under his now dent helmet. Vile   
drew Zero's sword and waved it menacingly at the red hunter. "It's time to go."  
  
//No.// X willed himself to move, but did not budge. //It's bad enough you get yourself hurt, but...  
ZERO.// He felt this right hand grow hot, and out of the corner of his eye could see a ball of energy   
starting to grow from the palm of his hand. X closed his eyes and concentrated. Another voice spoke  
to him in his head.  
  
//You don't need the X-buster to convert energy into a plasma shot.// The voice told him. //Concentrate.//  
  
Feeling returned to his right arm and he started to raise it towards Vile, who didn't seem to notice any  
of what X was doing.  
  
"VIIILE!" X yelled out, stopping the maverick in mid strike. The maverick barely had time to blink  
before the charged shot hit him and sent him flying across the room. Zero simply stared at X in disbelief.  
X stood up and limped towards Zero as fast as his legs would allow.   
  
"X..." Zero got up and the two met halfway. X was smiling at Zero like an idiot.  
  
//I love it when he smiles like that.// Zero thought, and couldn't help but smile himself. Suddenly X looked  
like he was going to cry and wrapped his arms tightly around Zero.   
  
"I missed you." X confessed and gripped tighter. "I'm sorry."   
  
"Shh..." Zero patted the pat of X's head. "I'm fine." X's grip on Zero loosened, and Zero felt X slip away   
and start to fall. "X?" Zero watched in horror as X gripped his head in pain.  
  
//"If you kill me, X would die, too."// Vile's voice echoed through his head as X slumped to the floor.  
  
"X!!!"  
  
-----------------------  
  
Aya: Waahhh!!! My first really bad cliff hanger! I was going to happily end it here, but something possessed   
me and now I had to put this cliff hanger here.  
  
Mob Member 1: AAHHHH!!!! X!!!!  
  
Mom Member 2: How could you do this to us!!!  
  
X: Oh no! Am I dead?  
  
Zero: WAHHH!! I want my cute love scene!  
  
Vile: Dang, did I die? 


	9. Mend

Aya: Don't blame me for the late update! FF.net was down for scheduled maintenance, so that's  
why this is up even later than it was supposed to be.   
  
X: Sure, blame the other guy.  
  
Vile: So wait, am I dead or not?  
  
Aya: Yeah, yeah, you kicked the bucket. Now move along.  
  
Vile: Aww... *slowly slinks away.*  
  
Aya: Here goes, the Final Chapter of "The Power Within"  
  
------------------------  
The Power Within  
Chapter 9: Mend  
  
"Commander! What's wrong?!"  
  
"Out of my way!"  
  
"Oh my God, is X alright?!"  
  
"Where's Douglas?!"  
  
"The shuttle bay..."  
  
"GET HIM."  
  
Zero placed X's battered body on of the beds in the Med Bay. After X collapsed, he immediately  
rushed back to HQ on his bike. The warehouse was one of the areas impossible to teleport in and out   
of, costing X more valuable time. When he arrived back at HQ, he immediately tore down the halls,   
searching for Douglas and ignoring other concerned Hunters.   
  
It was bad. X stopped emitting vital signs strong enough for Zero's sensors to pick up on the ride  
back. The only thing Zero could do was to hold on tighter, futilely trying to keep X from slipping away.  
His body looked like it had already sustained heavy injury, which was only helping whatever Vile   
set up to finish the job of killing X.   
  
Douglas rushed through the door, saw X lying on the bed and immediately bee-lined for the tool cart to his   
right.   
  
"What happened to X?" Douglas pushed the tool cart beside the bed and started to get readings on X's vitals.  
"I'm not getting any readings at all!"  
  
"Vile did this." Zero gritted his teeth. "He said if I killed him, then X would die too."  
  
"And you killed Vile?" Douglas dropped one too in frustration and picked up another.   
  
"NO, no..." Zero's eyes started to blur. "X killed Vile... then he.." He closed his eyes and tried  
to regain composure.  
  
Without anymore exchange, Douglas continued to work on X while Zero watched on. Alia was in the door minutes  
after Douglas' arrival and joined in the repair. The two worked nonstop for several hours, but finally put down  
their tools.  
  
"Douglas, will you get the recharge pod ready?" Alia turned to address Zero, who looked confused as to why   
the two stopped working. "Zero, it doesn't look like we can do anything right now..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Zero shifted his gaze from Alia to Douglas moving X's body to the pod. "Is he going  
to be alright?"  
  
"We repaired his body the best we could, but his control chip sustained heavy damage... we can't even go   
in and look at what's left of the data without better equipment." Alia sighed. "I'm going to call Dr.   
Cain and have him take a look."  
  
Douglas and Alia tried to get Zero to go rest, but Zero refused to budge from beside X's recharge pod. They  
finally reached a compromise. Alia set up a cord to hook Zero up for recharge with him sitting beside X.   
  
When Douglas and Alia finally left the med bay, tears started to roll down Zero's cheeks. His eyes fell upon  
X's unmoving body, his pale face, and closed eyes.  
  
//"I missed you."//  
  
Zero picked up X's hand and weaved his fingers between X's. His hand felt cold when Zero brought it up to his face.  
  
"I'm sorry, X." He began to sob and shook his head. "I'm so sorry." He leaned his head against the pod. The events   
of the day finally caught up with him. He lied to Alia and Douglas when he said he wasn't hurt, so they would continue  
working on X. In actuality he himself had been in dire need of repairs. An internal notice told Zero that he would  
be shutting down soon for repairs. Zero leaned his head against the pod, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Darkness surrounded him. Very far away, there was a speck of blue light. Instinctively, Zero headed in the direction  
of the light. A young boy sat where the light was... no, the light was coming from the boy. He had his legs  
drawn up to his chest, his head buried in his arms. Soft, sniffling sounds was coming from the boy. He was crying.  
  
"Are you alright?" Zero asked the boy. The boy looked up at Zero, and the resemblance immediately struck Zero. The   
bright, green eyes. The soft brown hair. The same glow. "X?..."  
  
"I'm lost." The boy said between sobs. "I can't find anyone." Zero wrapped his arms around the boy, who started to   
cry on his shoulder. "I've just been here by myself." Zero patted the boy's head and wondered what on earth was going   
on.   
  
//This must be a dream.// Zero thought to himself.   
  
"You're not lost. I'll help you find your house." A loud explosion could be heard behind Zero. The hunter unwrapped his   
arms and spun around to look, but there was nothing except darkness again.   
  
"The place is falling apart." It was X's voice. Zero's heart jumped and he turned around again. There was X, standing  
before him. He was in his full, blue armor, no injuries anywhere. His face, however, looked as pale as Zero remembered   
in real life. "My control chip is starting to deteriorate, Zero." X's voice was haunting; it was almost a fading echo.  
  
"Wait... this..."  
  
"A link-up between us, Zero." Another distant explosion could be heard. "Your recharge cord is drawn from the same power  
source. I managed this one last meeting before..." X looked like he was choking back tears. "I'm glad I have this   
chance to say goodbye."   
  
"You can't go!" Zero went over and hugged X. "Dr. Cain will be here soon. He can fix you!"   
  
"He can't." X said solemnly. "I know, this is beyond even his abilities. Even I don't know how to fix this." Another   
explosion. "It's coming."  
  
"No, NO." Zero gripped X tighter. "You can't go now! Not after I finally told you I loved you."  
  
"You have to go now." X pushed Zero away. "If you stay here, there's no telling what will happen to you when I finally   
shut down."   
  
Zero locked his eyes onto X's, a steeled look on his face. "I'm not leaving. Not until I know you'll be fine."  
  
"You'll be killed." X looked behind Zero. "It's coming!"   
  
Smoke and dust rolled ominously into view. Zero felt the urge to spit when a familiar figure stepped out of the darkness.  
It was Vile, except he looked like he had some upgrades.   
  
"Hello X!... and ZERO." Vile's voice was even darker than usual. "What a pleasant surprise!" Vile let out an animal roar  
and smoke started to emanate from his body. "This will be fun..." In no more than three seconds, Vile turned into   
a large shadow, looming over the two hunters. A metallic noise rang through the air as the shadow stretched its large  
claws menacingly at the two.  
  
"No!" X was a boy again, and jumped in front of Zero. "Wake up Zero, NOW! Get out of here!"   
  
"You can't defend yourself or anyone when you're just a little boy!" Vile mused. "You're going to join me in HELL soon!"  
Vile's claws made a grab for the small boy.   
  
//Vile program must be doing this to X!// Zero's mind raced. //This is why he can't defend himself!// Zero grabbed   
the young X from behind and shielded the blow with his own body. The claws sliced through Zero's back armor like butter.   
Zero suppressed his scream and looked weakly at the young X, who wore a horrified expression.   
  
"Do... do you love me?" Zero immediately gasped for a breath when he finished speaking.  
  
"I do." The boy replied. Zero smiled, his grip relaxed, and he slumped to the floor. A pool of blood started to form  
underneath Zero's body.   
  
"I... I..." The young X was too shocked to say anything coherent for a moment. "Zero?..." There was no response.   
"ZERO?" He said again, more desperately.   
  
"Your turn." Vile brought his claws down on the young X again, but hit an invisible shield. Sparks flew in the air as  
Vile pushed down further to break the shield. X calmly looked up at Vile and raised his arm.  
  
"You." In a flash, X turned from his younger form back to normal "Die." The shield was visible now, a brilliant ocean  
blue. "NOW." The shield expanded, and started to burn Vile's shadow form as it did. The blue light engulfed all, and  
evaporated Vile's shadow form.   
  
X opened his eyes, and was now in a green meadow. Zero was lying on the grass, but the pool of blood was gone. Instead,  
he looked like he was peacefully napping.   
  
"Zero?" X knelt down beside Zero. "Wake up, Zero." He leaned forward and planted a kiss on Zero's lips.  
  
---------------------------  
  
In the Med Bay, Zero woke up and found X's lips brushing softly against his own. X pulled back when he realized Zero was   
awake and looked happily at the other Hunter.   
  
"In case you didn't hear me from before." X's eyes glittered. "I love you."  
  
  
~Fin~  
----------------  
  
Mob Member 1: Wahh, that was soo cute!  
  
Mob Member 2: But I thought we were supposed to be vehemently against cute and all for lemon.  
  
Aya: Ha ha ha! *nervous laughter* I wanted something more to happen in this last scene. Generally with X and Zero in their  
bedrooms, talking. However, when I got to here, it seemed to be a proper ending. Anything more would sort of ruin the   
moment, you know? I envisioned a totally different ending, but now this. Writing is funny, sometimes.  
  
X: Yay! I'm not unconscious, drugged up, or any other bad thing!  
  
Vile: Dang, even my ghost died.  
  
Zero: Um... My cute love scene?  
  
Aya: Well, if you really want your love scene, Zero, there's a closet over there that you and X can-  
  
*ZOOM* X and Zero disappears into the closet, more armor clanking and giggles can be heard.  
  
Aya: That was fast. Um.. if you guys like the fic, please tell me. If you don't like it, tell me as well, so I can write  
a better one next time. Thanks for reading! *bows* and I appreciate all your comments so far! I'll start working on a new  
fic when a new idea hits ^_^ 


End file.
